Slumbering Beaut
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Hadrian Peverell, Prince of Antoila, has been put under a curse by the Dark Lord Voldemort due to the foolish actions of his father. But Luna, his fairy godmother, has reworked the curse for his benefit. And the only one who can awaken Hadrian in the end, is the one who cursed him. If only they knew. A/N: Idiot!James-Awesome!Lily. SLASH. VOLDEMORT/HARRY PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, or Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Quite the astounding assemblage, Emperor James."

All merriment ceased. The ballroom, which had formerly been filled with the laughter and happiness of the masses, was suddenly cold. The merrymakers all looked on in fright at the being who stood in the center of their hallowed hall. The being whose deadly crimson eyes were transfixed on the Emperor and his consort.

James Peverell, Emperor of Antoila and newly made father, appraised the being before him. He fought to control his expression lest they all know of his seething hatred and burning disappointment.

Lillian, empress consort to James, flitted to the side of the cradle, eyes trailing nervously from that Dark Lord to her husband. She didn't know why the Dark Lord looked so angered, but judging from the look he was sending James, she could extrapolate.

"Lord Voldemort," greeted James with the barest hint of a nod to show respect. Lily would have his head otherwise.

Voldemort looked around, crimson orbs trailing over every single person in the Great Hall. "I see many faces this night. Royalty, nobility, and the gentry." Voldemort's eyes even alighted upon the Light Lord, who stood not far off from the side of the royal family. "Even the _dotty_ ," he finished with a small sneer.

James nodded stiffly, jaw working to remain in place. He must not lose his head in this. Not when faced with such a dangerous foe. Not when said foe made even Lord Dumbledore quiver in worry.

Voldemort's faithful familiar, Nagini, was curled around his staff. It equalled him in height and was as black as his robes. Nagini hissed in agitation, saying that she wanted to eat soon. He shushed her, hissing his promise to feed her soon enough.

With fingers so graceful and thin, they appeared deceivingly delicate, Voldemort stroked dear Nagini's head, cooing to her and ignoring the worried glances of the masses. Parseltongue had always stirred up fear. Such delicious fear.

"I was really quite harrowed to return from my yearly sojourn in the south and learn of the ball held in reverence of the infant prince, and find not one invitation awaiting me."

His voice was cool and calm, betraying none of the emotions buried within. But his _eyes_. Oh, they spoke of much.

Lillian gasped and whipped around to face her husband. "James!" she scolded.

"He wasn't here, Lily."

Lillian sniffed imperiously, something she learned from her dear friend Bellatrix, and glared. "It's still kind to remind him that we thought of him. And here I was laboring under the impression that you were the one raised to bend in accordance to polite society."

James sighed, hating it when Lily had to remonstrate him in front of company. He hated it even more because she was always right. But he was not going to give the satisfaction of allowing her victory. Voldemort was simply… not good company to keep. He was dark and twisted and Dumbledore had many a terrible thing to say about the man. The man who wasn't no longer a man.

Lillian ignored the boorish actions of her husband and faced Voldemort with her head held high. "I dearly hope that you weren't offend, my Lord."

Voldemort eyed the woman with minute respect. It took courage to meet his gaze. Not only for the fact that he instilled fear wherever he went, but because he was capable of seeing into minds. Seeing the very thoughts within them. Though the kingdom merely assumed that it was a rumor, Dumbledore's propagating of it made them fear even more. Never mind that Dumbledore could do the same.

Voldemort stared into her verdant green eyes, noting how she was magical, and would be powerful should she ever come into the possession of a bonder. Her magic wasn't weak, just untrained. Her offspring might possess the same magic.

Voldemort easily saw the argument between the woman and her fool of a husband. It was at the forefront of her mind. James had not wanted to invite Voldemort, but she had forced him to make a promise that he would send an invitation. Voldemort saw exactly when James skirted around the promise. It was an easy enough requirement to fulfill, on one's own time and _not_ within time for said Ball.

"Lady Peverell, 'tis by no slight of your own that my wrath has been kindled."

Lillian bowed deeply, allowing an uncomfortable smile to cross her mouth.

James gritted his teeth at them. Voldemort did not deserve respect. His sweet Lily was too kind for her own good.

"Lily, cease this nonsense. He is not worth your respect."

The gathered people gasped in horror, immediately moving away from the dais and further away from the Dark Lord.

"A mere apology would have sufficed," said Voldemort, his wrath growing far stronger than ever before. He raised his staff and slammed it down, the sound startling everyone. "Emperor James Peverell you shall know suffering. The young prince shall grow in grace and good will. His kindness and charm will endear him to all. But he shall find himself overtaken by Darkness and on the night of his sixteenth year, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a deep, eternal sleep, where no mortal being shall ever awaken him. And you will watch as the years go by, unable to save your son. Your lifespan is forfeit and you shall die alone, in suffering and sadness until the very hounds of hell take you away."

Voldemort's voice reverberated, filling each and every one of them as his magic, a deathly green shade, rose from his staff and covered the cradle. Lillian cried out when the magic pushed her away. James gave an order for the knights to take Voldemort into custody, but the Dark Lord was already gone with only his chilling laughter was left to echo through the Great Hall.

The moment the green dissipated, Lillian grabbed her child, noting instantly that the mark of the Dark Lord, rested high on his brow. His eyes, once the shade of Lillian's, now resembled the deadliness of the Dark Lord's magic. A sign that his curse was in effect.

Lily turned her angered eyes toward her husband. "Your shameful actions have brought upon the end of our son!"

James fidgeted, looking away from his wife, not wanting to see the pure hatred festering within her eyes.

" _He-hem!_ "

Lillian looked up, seeing a bright white light hovering over her child's cradle.

The light dimmed, revealing a young woman who floated about the ground, large, blue wings sprouting from her back. She had long, pale blond hair and silvery/blue eyes. Her voice was light and airy. Her dress white as it fluttered in an invisible breeze.

"I am Luna, young Hadrian's fairy godmother," she greeted, bowing before the empress consort.

Lillian gasped, "Could you undo Lord Voldemort's fearful curse, Lady Luna?"

Luna frowned, shaking her head dejectedly. "No, but I feel that I can ensure that he enamors the one who can awaken him."

Luna raised her pale wand and intoned,

 **"Dear Prince, this prophecy shall not end your reign,**

 **The Dark Lord's magic binds you, but not to harm or pain.**

 **You will indeed grow in grace, beloved by those you meet,**

 **Your open mind and courageous heart, will amaze all you greet.**

 **And in the hour of Darkness that coddles you so near,**

 **Shall your true love come to you and wake you with their tears."**

Lillian bowed her head over her son as the pure magic from Luna washed over him.

The future… was set in stone now.

* * *

 **A/N: First is done.**

 **-A mix of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Changing some stuff up though.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, Sleeping Beauty, or Cinderella.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Lillian watched the large bonfire, knowing that James' antics were not going to stop Voldemort's magic in any way. The Dark Lord had powers not even Dumbledore had managed and for all they knew, his magic would create a spindle.

But James had been insistent on burning every spindle in the kingdom.

Lillian looked down at her son and smiled sadly, at least she'd have time with him. And Luna had ensured that he would awaken one day, but between Luna and Voldemort's gifts, Hadrian's true love wouldn't be mortal. Most likely a magical being.

At least she could be contented with the fact that he'd be able to choose his spouse when he reign came.

Lillian had been a simple daughter of a Count and Countess, but James had loved her dearly and chose her as his bride.

Their love was strained now, because Hadrian would be gone due to James' foolishness, and Lillian refused to acknowledge her husband when in the same room with him.

Who knew how long it would take for her son's true love to come.

* * *

Hadrian Peverell slept soundly in the arms of the robber, unaware of the turmoil around him.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Lillian awoke, feeling a slight chill brush across her face. Her chambers were cold and for some reason, her balcony door was opened, blowing the air of the shiver inducing Autumn evening about her chambers.

She slid from the bed, wrapping herself in her dressing gown and softly padding over to the door in order to shut and lock it. Once closed, she decided to check on her little prince, worried that the chill may have affected him somehow.

His bassinet rested beside her own bed, she had been insistent that he remain with her, agreeing to allow more guards at the doors of her inner chamber just in case.

To her horror, the cradle was empty.

" _GUARDS_!"

 **(Elsewhere)**

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping babe in his arms. They child had been touched by Voldemort's magic, awakening his own magic. He needed to be tempered and in the hands of two loving parents, that would never happen. No, someone had to control him and Dumbledore knew who.

"Well done, Mundungus. We cannot let his evil magic fester."

Waving his wand over the babe's head, he forced the hair to grow longer, covering Voldemort's mark. He then cast a myriad of charms. Voldemort had ensured that the boy would be charming and endearing to all he met, and the fairy had doubled that power, making it even harder for Dumbledore work with, but he could do it.

Proper charms would ensure that the boy's new caregivers wouldn't be able to see him clearly or know who he was. They'd would ever want to look at him and would do anything to keep him in line however.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Dumbledore stood in the drawing room of the Dursley's Manor. The family was rather easy to manipulate and were charmed under extreme orders to keep the boy and make him work when he was of age. Until such a time, he was to be left in the care of a wetnurse who was also dealing with Petunia's son, Dudley.

Hadrian Peverell would be kept straight and the Dark Magic within him would not be given chance to rise.

If only Dumbledore knew how wrong he was.

* * *

"He's a perfectly good lad, Petunia, why can you not see it?"

Petunia Dursley, wife of one Vernon Dursley who had high hopes of becoming a Count before he passed, glared at the woman. "You were hired to teach him to take lessons. So long as he can understand orders, nothing else is important about that bastard whelp!"

Minerva McGonagall gasped, holding a hand to her heart, "Language, Petunia Anne Dursley!"

Petunia grumbled, "Well he is."

"You don't know that. Some man dropped him off on your family. For all you know, he's the missing prince!"

Both women turned to look at the child. Minerva saw an adorable little boy with angelic features of pale skin and haunting green eyes. A well-behaved lad who never set a toe out of line.

Petunia on the other hand, could barely tolerate looking at the whelp, thereby seeing nothing of him and sneering at the adoration on Minerva's face.

"Just do what you are paid for, McGonagall. He does not need a name. He doesn't need fairy tales and hope. He is to work. That is all."

Petunia turned and stomped form the nursery, intent on finding her son.

Minerva stared at the child of only two summers and sighed. " _Oh_ , silly fiddle faddle! I'll give you a name and I'll teach you all I know, so help me, lad!"

* * *

"And must we always do?" asked Minerva as she paced the barn where her charge worked.

"We must always be kind to those who deserve it. And to those who don't, we must strive to be better and let them know it."

Minerva fully believed in comeuppance and she knew that one day, her boy would rise above the Dursleys and give it to them. It was what they deserved and she knew that no one in the kingdom would really put so much effort into saving a mere servant from three horrible people. Had he been their child, that would mean something completely different, but a servant wasn't important and more often than not, were overworked and overlooked.

The boy quickly finished his shoveling and presented himself before his tutor who technically wasn't his tutor any longer as she had been fired, but sneaked back every day to still teach him.

"All done, Minnie."

"You're such a good boy, Salazar."

Yes, she'd given him an important name. One would need an eye catching name if they wanted to become successful. Salazar would make his way, she was sure of it.

"Come lad, let us review your numbers."

* * *

Salazar looked around. Dudley and his group of friends had decided to start chasing him around and he did not have time because he had to get his work done or he'd get ten lashes. Dudley knew this very well, but decided that it would be most humorous to ruin Salazar's day.

He _wished_ his work was finished for the day. He was already much too far from the Dursley's home and getting back would take a while.

He looked back as he continued to run, noting they were slowing down and looking at something over his head. He looked up as well, seeing the Forbidden Forest. No one ever dared to venture in there. It was said to be a Dark place and only Dark creatures and beings resided within.

Wasting no time at all, Salazar slipped between two large trees and climbed until he knew he was safe. None of the others could climb, they were much too corpulent and lacked the upper body strength. Salazar sat on a wide tree branch, breathing heavily and just wanting the fools to leave.

"I'm telling father!"

Oh _no_ , now the brute was going to tell Vernon!

How he _wished_ he could make it back before the others did.

Salazar's body was suddenly feeling light and his vision blackened for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the Dursley's barn. But he'd had to have been a least a mile away in the Forbidden Forest! So how did he manage to get back?

Was it the wish?

"Yes, it was."

Salazar flinched away when a bright light burst in the center of the room and revealed a beautiful lady. She wasn't tall, but had nice blonde hair that Petunia only dreamed of having. She looked nice enough.

"Who-who are you, madam?" Salazar asked, minutely scared but willing to face his fear as she didn't _look_ threatening.

"I am Luna, young Salazar, and I am your fairy godmother."

Only important children got fairy godmothers.

"You are more important than you know," she said ominously. "Now, it is my job to help you. Your future has been set and I'm sorry I cannot divulge it, but I can make life easier along the way. Such as tell you about your magic!"

The pretty lady waved a silver wand and created a chair for herself to sit in. "Now, you have magic. It is a rare gift that only comes to those in need of it."

Harry had to think about it. "But the Dark and Light Lords don't seem to need it."

Luna smiled, "Maybe not now, but when they were younger they did indeed. And you can be just like them, once you train up. So I will be teaching you to harness your power and one day, you will leave this forsaken place and welcome your destiny. 'Tis more important than you think."

Her voice was light and it made Salazar feel calm.

"I think you should know that the little pig and his friends are close."

Salazar shot up at the warning, looking around the barn which should have been dirty.

It wasn't. It was spotless.

"That was your magic. You wished so hard, your magic granted your wishes."

"So the moving from the forest to here…"

"Was your magic," nodded Luna.

"Wondrous!" breathed Salazar, feeling overwhelmed.

"Now make it seem as if you've been toiling all day and the obvious proof of the clean manor will work in your favor, I'm certain." Luna disappeared in a puff of smoke, her chair vanishing with her.

Salazar nodded, hoping she was right.

He slipped form the barn and into the door of the kitchens, greeting the two women who worked tirelessly on the meals of the day. The ladies had nothing but smiles for him as he asked if he could help them.

Several moments later, when Salazar was wrist deep in dough, the three heard shouting throughout the manor.

Dudley had gotten home it seemed and Vernon's telltale thundering about the house alerted them to his arrival, if his yelling hadn't already.

The man burst through the door - barely fitting, Salazar noticed - beady eyes landing on the only short person in the room. They looked away just as quickly. "My son claims that he saw the boy running into the Forbidden Forest not ten moments ago."

"He's been here all along, Master!" insisted Molly, her red hair flying about her head. "He was the one who prepared the bread," she said, gesturing to the dough that they were waiting for. "As well as the biscuits," she added, pointing to him and the large platter filled with perfect round balls of sweet dough.

Vernon stared in silence, before turning around, huffing. "The boy would have the fortitude to enter the forest anyhow."

He left soon after.

Molly and Pomona rolled their eyes, rounding on Salazar to tell him how good of a child he was and that Dudley was just a jealous little wretch.

Salazar kept his giggle to himself, not ever going to mention how Dudley had actually been right. Not when Vernon was actually yelling at him for once.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-No good Dumbles.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics.**

 **See ya!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Do I have to get a wand too?"

"No, you are more powerful than I am actually. You will need a staff."

"But I am just a child!"

Luna smiled calmly, "True, but you have more magic than I do. I however, possess more training so for the time being, I am a wee bit better."

Salazar sighed, "Is it hard to learn magic?"

"For those who do not have much of it, yes. Yours burns brightly within you, so you will not need to meditate in order to find it. You will need a bonder until you can call upon it at will and that's why we're here."

They were walking through the Forbidden Forest, Salazar was simply jumping from root to root, not sure of what they were looking for. "Why are people so scared of the forest?"

The fairy shrugged, "Most magicals are not scared at all. However some do like to spread bad word about it and non-magicals are easy to manipulate emotionally. Oh! Over there, a Crumple Horned Snorkack!"

The little boy looked around, coming face to body with a tiny creature. Its body was about as big as his hand and was a light yellow shade. Its face pulled into a cute smile that wrinkled the tiny, malformed horn on its head. It had very short, blue hair and big, green eyes.

When it spoke, it sounded as if bells were ringing.

"She likes you!" said Luna.

"Does she have a name?"

Luna murmured something, her voice coming out like bells. "Mæri."

Salazar smiled and repeated the word. Mæri seemed to giggle and attached herself to his left shoulder, where she took a seat and began playing with his shoulder length, black hair.

"What does a bonder look like?" he asked, bringing them back to their reason for being in the forest at all.

Luna's eyes brightened as she looked around. "A bonder is something that reacts to your magic and helps you channel it until you can do so on your own. Like flexing a muscle, the more you do it the easier it will become. Soon you will be able to draw upon your magic with little to no difficulty. No two bonders are the same."

Salazar grinned, liking the idea of being able to do all kinds of things once he was trained.

His green eyes landed on something that shined not too far ahead. He made his way to it, finding a silvery stone embedded in a dark tree trunk. Luna made a noise of approval and with a wave of her wand, the object dislodged from the stump and floated into Salazar's open palm.

It glowed when his skin met its surface and began to get smaller, thinning out into a small but extremely detailed, smooth serpent.

"A piece of magical silver that has taken the form of a serpent. Of what represents you most."

Amazing.

Salazar did not stop grinning for hours.

* * *

He named his little serpent, Septimus, glorying in how adorable he was and how he moved like a real snake did, hiding in his hair when the Dursleys were around and wrapping around his neck like a piece of jewelry, when he was in pleasant company.

Salazar worked on his magic with Luna.

Luna instructed him in basic spells and told him he'd have to work out their applications on his own.

The first spell he learned was a levitation spell. He practiced it faithfully, finding new reasons to use it. Every time he used his magic, the silvery eyes of his little serpent would glow green until he was done. It let him know when the spells were performed correctly, meaning magic was actually being used.

Because Salazar liked to help Pomona in the garden, he used levitation to make the job easier by levitating the pails of water over the plants, carefully nourishing them.

He learned that the heavier something was, the more difficult it was to lift. Luna was right, it was like flexing a muscle and it would get easier with time. So the boy began levitating heavier and heavier things, hoping to get good enough to levitate the chicken coop so he could clean around it without fearing the chickens attacking him. They pecked hard.

Decorating would be so much easier if he did not have to climb the roof tops. It would also be easier of the Dursleys would not try so hard to be fancy and opulent.

No one cared for their status anyway, so it was not like it mattered to anyone but them.

Along with their training and learning, Salazar began learning the language of the Crumple Horned Snorkacks. When everything sounded like a bell, he had to differentiate between happy bells, sad bells, and angry bells. 'Twas harder than it seemed. Bells were bells.

During the evening hours, Salazar would find himself locked in his small cupboard, thinking about all he could do once he knew enough magic. He wouldn't have to wish for Luna's help anymore, he could do things on his own!

It would be nice for the plants to grow and stop giving Pomona such a hard time. Molly liked a big kitchen and the Dursleys were lacking in that. And Minerva would like to see him advance and he wanted to make her proud by being smart.

He was only a little scared. Luna had said there were a kinds of magic for him to learn. What if he wasn't good at something?

Objectively he knew that no one was good at everything, but he didn't want to _not_ know something and if he was bad at it, then he would never be able to do it.

Salazar groaned and looked at the door. He needed to learn the unlocking charm once he mastered levitation. He was hungry but knew he would not get anything until the morning, when Pomona and Molly sneaked him scraps of food when the Dursleys did not know.

Frustrated, he rubbed at his hands which were sore from the deadly pecking of the chickens when he tried to clean their coop.

Maybe he could learn to speak chicken to inform them that he was a friend that friends don't attack friends?

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **IT'S MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY SO I'M UPDATING** _TWO OF A KIND_ **AND** _SLUMBERING BEAUT_ **FOR HER! _FLAMINGPEN18_ , I LOVE YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Salazar had long since abandoned the Dursleys. The moment he could protect himself with his magic, he left them behind, making his home in the Dark Forest. Though he'd miss Molly and Pomona and he'd return a few days to help them, he was no longer a slave to Petunia and Vernon. Was never meant to be one apparently.

Salazar's shoulder length hair was swept back, a dark fringe covering the hideous scar on his brow.

Minerva knew that he was coming into his own and as she too was getting older, she couldn't make the frequent trips to visit him any longer. So Salazar relieved her of her promise to help him and visited her instead, fixing appliances and generally helping whenever she needed it.

Salazar was only fourteen, soon to be fifteen. But he had grown stronger thanks to Luna and Maeri. The creatures in the forest were helpful and just seemed to love him no matter what. Even the Acromantulas were kind and protected him against danger. In return he would summon animals for them to feed on.

It was all a cycle. They helped each other. In the process, Salazar learned not to fear the forest and those who inhabited it. Even the ones that had horrible stories and myths published about them, were kind to him. Luna said it was his charm.

He simply liked to believe that they were nice and that others were simply too negative regarding them.

* * *

On Salazar's fifteenth birthday, he was awoken by Azog, one of the many sons of Aragog and Morag. He was of the smaller Acromantulas though and could actually fit inside the little house Salazar had transfigured for himself.

He wasn't scared to awaken to the sight of eight hairy legs and eyes. He'd gotten used to it over the last year. He merely sat up, rubbed his eyes clean and asked what the matter was.

"Magical," snipped Azog. "Magical walks the forest. He has power. He is dangerous. He speaks to serpents. May summon the serpent king and kill all of us."

A man was walking through the forest. He could speak to serpents and Azog was worried that he might summon a Basilisk to rid the forest of the Acromantula colony.

"Luna!"

Said fairy appeared in a sprinkling of gold light, looking fresh and joyous. "Good morning, Salazar."

"Do you think I can fight off the man in the forest or should I reason with him?" asked Salazar, feeling a bit frightened, but willing to go out and face this stranger if it was necessary to protect his friends.

"Do not fight. I think… only you could ever reason with him," Luna said mysteriously.

While Salazar was indeed confused, she'd never been wrong before. He nodded firmly and rolled off his collection of blankets that he used as a bed. With a wave of the hand, he was changed and clean, ready to tackle whatever sort of drama was thrown at him that day.

"I'll do it."

He took his staff in hand, Septimus slithering around his hand like a wristlet that could protect him should it be necessary. With a final nod, Salazar departed.

* * *

Lord Voldemort had entered the Dark Forest that morning in search of ingredients for his potions. He knew that his presence unnerved the creatures within, but he cared not for their discomfort. He needed to make a potion.

Nagini, who was slithering through the foliage beside him, hissed a warning that a human was coming and Voldemort didn't bother to look, for none matched him in terms of power and he knew his barriers and shields would easily stop any attack.

The footfalls of the newcomer were dainty and careful, but no less assured. This person knew the forest well if they weren't tripping over roots and stones every few seconds. Voldemort found himself actually curious and cast a glance in the direction of the sounds, his eyes lighting upon the small figure of a young boy. Perhaps not a boy, but certainly no man. He was much too delicate to ever pass for anything but a teenager.

Voldemort had not expected to be faced with such an interesting young one though. He bore a staff, much like Voldemort's own but much smaller. Walked with confidence, possessed eyes that reminded Voldemort of his magic, and had an air about him that screamed importance and demanded protection.

Voldemort felt himself drawn to the figure in dark robes. Almost as if he was being compelled by the boy.

"The Acromantulas said a Speaker had entered the forest and they worry that you plan to summon a Basilisk," the boy said instead of a greeting or even introducing himself.

Voldemort's annoyance was only minute as he was impressed that the little thing was so brazen as to accuse Lord Voldemort so openly.

But perhaps, he did not know who stood before him. It would certainly explain the lack of fear in his scent.

§ _ **The Hatchling smells of magic,**_ § hissed Nagini. § _ **Very powerful magic.**_ §

§ _ **Thank you,**_ § said the boy, much to Voldemort's and Nagini's surprise. Though the child didn't look shocked in the least that he understood a serpent.

Nagini had never been a shy creature and she took it upon herself to investigate the child by slithering on over and rearing up to regard him more closely. § ** _You are a Speaker, Hatchling._** §

§ _ **Yes,**_ § the boy agreed easily.

Not many were born with the ability. In the last century, only Voldemort had the privilege. But now there was this strange boy. The boy who turned his attention to Voldemort.

"Are you going to harm any of the creature here?"

And they were back to the King's English.

"If they do not seek to harm me first, I shall deal no harm," he replied, more intrigued with the young one than his former plans.

The boy looked behind him and made several clicking noises which were followed by more guttural clicking noises. Voldemort was enraptured as he watched a young Acromantula slowly approach the boy, clicking its pincers, four of its eyes trained on Nagini and the other four on the boy.

And Voldemort understood. The boy was speaking Acromantula.

The giant spider trailed back into the forest and the boy faced Voldemort once more.

"I am curious to know why a child is wandering about the Dark Forest," said Voldemort as he bent to plucking his ingredients once more. "You realize the danger of such a place."

"I don't wander, I _live_ here," the boy sniffed imperiously. "And besides, I am fifteen, not a child."

Older than what Voldemort had formerly assumed.

"And whom would you be, to be so comfortable to reside within the darkest of forests?"

"I am Salazar. Who are you?"

So the boy didn't know him. Strangely, he found it charming. Also, he was named for Voldemort's greatest ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. A noble name. The boy had better live up to it.

"You may call me Marvolo."

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics. I UPDATED A BUNCH OF FICS. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Salazar eyed Marvolo. Despite the man's promises and his gentle demeanour, Salazar could just tell that this was the type of person one did not anger in any fashion. He really didn't want to be on the end of some unpleasant curse simply because he annoyed the other magic practitioner.

"Why is your stare so accusing?"

The teen flushed, realising that he could have been glaring a hole into the other man's head.

"Your magic puts me on edge."

An amused smirk flitted across the man's perfect lips. "That would be because I am more powerful than you are, dear Salazar. More than a hundred fold."

Great Salazar, the man was intimidating!

"What happened to the mouthy youth who addressed me so disrespectfully a fortnight ago?"

The teen cleared his throat to prevent it from cracking when he answered. "He went home and realised that getting on the bad side of someone capable of killing him without him even knowing, would not be very wise."

A smooth, elegant finger traced Marvolo's bottom lip. The man seemed to consider his words. "Indeed."

Once again, Marvolo had decided to come to the forest for whatever reason. He was not doing any herb gathering this time however. His hands were empty save for the staff he always carried.

"Tell me, Salazar, what sort of magical training do you have?"

The boy struggled to come up with an answer, unsure of where the question came from. "I get some assistance from... a fairy."

"Summon them."

Not even a 'please'. How rude.

"Luna!"

There was a distant tinkling of bells that Harry recognised as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Rearing back at the sudden intrusion of the tiny being in his face, he listened as they frantically informed him that Luna was hiding from Marvolo and that she did not want to anger 'the lord'. Whatever that meant.

Harry's smile was strained by he assured the poor creature that he did not hold it against either of them.

The being fled immediately.

"Luna is hiding from you," he said.

Marvolo quirked a brow.

"Something about not wanting to anger 'the lord'?"

A noncommittal hum was his only response.

The man turned and began walking away. Or at least Salazar _thought_ he was until the man looked back and crooked a finger invitingly. Almost sensually. Not that Salazar's mind was going in _that_ direction!

It was just that every movement the man made, seemed almost like flowing water. As if he was floating across the ground and every gesticulation was fluid-like and in essence, sensual.

To add on to his appearance, his presence was very awe inspiring. Salazar was so tempted to just stare, but he knew that that wouldn't be appreciated. Also, he didn't like it when people stared at him, so he was pretty certain that the other man wouldn't approve either.

Salazar continued trailing after the man, curious as to where he was being lead to. There was only a moment of fear that something bad would happen to him. But if anything became dangerous, Salazar would probably be able to get out of it himself. Or Luna might come to save him.

They walked and walked for what seemed like hours. Really the sun had barely shifted in the sky, so it couldn't have taken that long. However, the Dark Forest was much larger than people assumed it was. And it had the ability to affect time and space.

Either one could spend only a minute inside and it would feel like they had been there for hours, or they could be there for hours and feel like they had only spent a minute inside. It took a lot of magical control for somebody to regulate the Mist in order to prevent it from affecting their person.

The Mist curled away from Marvolo. As if it did not want to be anywhere near him. Salazar wasn't sure if it was actually the Mist doing it, or Marvolo's magic was literally forcing it away. No matter the answer, it was still an amazing and yet terrifying revelation.

Towards the center of the forest, they came across a very large and imposing manor. In fact, Salazar would have gone so far as to call it a castle, but it paled in comparison to the emperor's castle.

Still, there were three large towers and even two bridges linking them. It was pretty amazing, he had to admit. But it also seemed so dark and depressing. It obviously was not home to many people nor was it used to having visitors.

"Are you not ever lonesome?" Salazar couldn't help but ask. It seemed like the place was abandoned. Either that, or it lacked any kind of servants or help. Either way, it was dank and dreary and Salazar found himself preferring his small hut on the edge of the forest.

"What need have I of visitors? Rarely do I ever find somebody who was interesting enough to speak with let alone bring home."

The man sent another smirk in Salazar's direction. As if Salazar should be honoured that the man considered him interesting enough to invite inside. Salazar gave no response.

Though he was indeed flattered by the man's obvious interest in him, which ever direction that interest was going, he just wanted to know if he could learn more about the magical half of their society. As he'd grown up alone, with only Luna, Minerva, and the creatures of the forest as his company, he wasn't well versed in the happenings of the human society.

He hunted his own food, and transfigured his own clothes, and he basically kept to himself and the creatures of the forest.

There had never been a need once leaving the Dursleys, to venture out into the market.

Upon entering the large building, Salazar was confronted with Nagini, Marvolo's familiar. The great serpent coiled around herself, and lifted her head in order to get a better view of Salazar's form.

She nodded her greeting to him, and turned to Marvolo, enquiring about her supper. She was promptly told to go outside in fetch it on her own.

The serpent slithered away, tossing insults at her human as she went. Apparently, she preferred to be treated lavishly instead of having to get up and do the work herself. It was humorous in a way. A snake rebelling against her inborn nature.

Marvolo summoned a House Elf, proving that there were actually helpers around the manor. He lead Salazar into the drawing room, and motioned to the tea once it was brought in.

"I wish to discuss your magical education, if you will. As you have a very important name, you must live up to it. I cannot in good or bad conscience allow you to continue without proper education. Salazar Slytherin would be greatly displeased if someone bearing his name were to make a fool of themselves."

Salazar flushed at the implication that he was a bumbling moron. Or at least, if he didn't get the proper education then he would _become_ a bumbling moron. Either way, he was greatly insulted.

Marvolo raised a hand to forestall Salazar's planned response. "I understand the annoyance of people discrediting you and underestimating you. It happened with me when I was your age. However, there were some wizards to guide me along. _You_ have only a fairy. Fairies are not human, and therefore she will not fully understand how humans with magic, live. You need someone of experience, and _I_ shall instruct you."

Salazar's jaw dropped.

* * *

Marvolo didn't really know what he was doing. For probably the first time in his life, he was confused on how to handle the situation.

He had considered getting the boy a tutor, but he had not thought of the tutor being himself.

But there was something about this boy that called to his possessiveness. Something that demanded all of his attention. He wanted Salazar's attention to be on him. He wanted to get as close to the boy as possible.

It was a strange sort of sensation, and he could not fully understand it. What was causing such strange longings within him?

The thought of the boy going to anybody else for assistance infuriated him. He did not want the boy, who shared the name of Marvolo's greatest ancestor, who also shared a magical ability that was a recessive gene in Marvolo's line, to possibly peak another's interest.

Especially Dumbledore of all people. Merlin help them if Dumbledore somehow got his hands on the boy.

Salazar was an opportunity. And opportunities were not to be wasted. The Dark Lord intended to bring out everything in the boy.

And he did mean _everything_.

* * *

Lily watched the horizon with sadness. Another day had gone by. Another day that she didn't know where her son resided, or if he was even alive any longer. And she was conflicted. If he was indeed alive, then he would have only four months left to actually live, before he fell into an eternal slumber.

But if he was dead, then he wouldn't have to go through that.

Which was better?

Was one even better than the other? She wanted him to be alive but not to suffer.

Bellatrix came to her side and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Come back inside, you're doing yourself no good but sitting out here."

Lily relented and returned to her room.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-I UPDATED SEVERAL OTHER HARRYMORT/TOMARRY FICS ALONG WITH THIS! CHECK THEM OUT!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
